I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?
by Demyx Rules
Summary: The story of how Jack Sparrow was born and raised in Tortuga, and how he grew up to be the man he is now. Very fun, funny, and tragic, as it ends with where poc2 does. Will be updated once poc3 comes out!
1. A Pirate is Born

It was a lively night in Tortuga. The stars were out, the sky was pitch-black, and the moon was full and shining its bright brilliance down upon what would be a famous, amazing night. This was a mark of history, something unimaginable was about to happen. As usual, there was a racket at the saloon and bars, and the noise could corrupt any being's sleep. There were angry citizens, throwing glass down at the streets, hollering and shouting incohrent words. The ground was made of smooth, cemented rock, and it began to stench like the smell of alcohol. There were lively bands: people playing numerous instruments - particularly the banjo, cello, harmonica, harpsicord, and various other instruments depending on the player's talent -, drunks that were singing merrily and clinking their glasses together, women approaching men and flirting, all of the likely stuff you would see in a city like this. There was a motto here, "If all the cities in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwelcomed."

In a dark alley, fenced by enormous buildings that made one way in and one way out, something spectacular was about to commence. It was darker inside the alley than outside; because the full moon's silver rays hadn't been able to reach the narrow, enclosed, cagelike alley. Throughout the lively music of bagpipes, maracas, six-stringed guitars, harmonicas, harpsicord, and banjos, there was a loud shriek from the alley. The scream of pain echoed out and stung everybody's ears, even from the men out in the sea who were bringing their boats to the docks. A British captain alerted his men to discover the woman who was in pain and screaming for her life. They obeyed, saluted, and made their way toward the alley. The captain usually wouldn't care for such a cry, but this one was excruciatingly loud, and it echoed tremendously. He seemed to slightly care about the poor creature in distress.

A certain guard wearing red and white snuck along the port and entered Tortuga. he snuck in as quiet as a mouse, until a dirty hand was placed on his shoulder, which produced a mud mark on his dressy uniform. The man, in fright, readied his rifle and spun around, prepared to pull the trigger and send the body plummeting to the doomed depths of the crashing waves of the sea.

"Stop." The man said, who had the rifle accusingly pointed to his face, and was mere inches away from death. "You don't want to be doing that, mate." The man gave a curious look, as the man continued, "I am on my way to the woman shouting in pain." He was a shadow, unable to be seen, and the guard was curiously trying to see his expression, but was unable since the entire being was shrouded in pure, moist darkness.

"The captain gave us orders to find her." The man sneered, his finger pressing the trigger, ready to let her blow. "I think I know my way very well in Tortuga." The man was about to blast the dirty man away with one blow, but he saw the man abruptly lodging his finger into the rifle's bullet opening, which clogged it severly. "What are you, mad?" The man in the uniform hissed.

"No, I value life." The dirty man said, smiling invisibly behind the dark palm trees. "Now if you please, leave it to me." He gave a cheap grin and wouldn't remove his index finger from the rifle, so if the trigger was pulled, the pressure would either blow up the gun and severely injure them both or he might get lucky and wound the man's finger badly, but he didn't want to find out if he would be harmed in the process. The man in uniform suddenly found a really obvious question.

"What makes you so sure you'll fin the crying woman?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders, and doing a little boredom guard dance by rocking back and forth on his heels, and smiling sheepishly at the disgusting man.

"I know my way around Tortuga, boy." The dirtied man said, and for the first time, he saw those evil hazel eyes piercing through the darkness, and that evil smile that glared back at him. The man in uniform felt his heart race, but he gained control over his feelings as he was taught to do in the military. The dirty man stepped out of the shadows of the surrounding palm trees that he was previously hiding in. His shrouded face was finally revealed, and it wasn't as mean-looking as apposed to be. He had a look of wisdom, yet he wasn't old in appearance or age. He had smooth skin, and soft brown eyes that gleamed hazel in the moonlight. He had a slender nose, and a fine mouth. He grew a mustache and a small beard, and his chestnut brown hair was worn in a ponytail. "Please, allow me to attend to my services." He politely remarked.

"You!" the alarmed man in uniform shouted, immediately recognizing the face. "You're one of the --"

"One of the survivors of the White Seal." The man sneered, patting the man on the shoulder, and running swiftly away from the guards. He didn't hear any bullets, so apparently he had scared those guards pretty bad. He hid under an arched bridge, and folloewd secret paths and railways to the path of Tortuga, that takes shorter detours rather than walking over buildings and narrow alleys that provided as the mazes that the poor, foolish guards would have to follow. An alarm was sounded by the British army, since they sought to hang pirates on the gallows. This man was a pirate, to the most. He found his way to the downtown area of Tortuga, and there was the obvious alley. He grinned to himself when he saw it, and heard that scream from up-close that made him wish he brought ear-plugs. He knocked anonymously on the walls, which frightened the woman apparently.

"Back!" She shrieked, "Back! I say, stay back, you filthy pig!" She scooted up against the back building that created a dead-end to the alley, and again, she screeched in pain, but the man couldn't see what was happening.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, crawling on his knees with the fear of running into something in the blank darkness, feeling around for a human figure. "This place is pitch-black dark!" he exclaimed, and he felt the wall, so he was able to stand up properly for a few seconds, before resuming in a crawling position. "Why are you alone?" He asked, trying to think of a subject as he sought to reach her. She sobbed in distress and let out another blood-curdling scream that was loud enough to wake the dead, rise them from their tombs, and gather to see what their problem was. "Would you please answer me?" He beseeched. "The entire British army is after me, and I'm doing this only for you." He was never concerned for others, and this was his first time passionately caring about somebody's health.

"You're quite considerate..." she whispered, almost hissed, under her berath. "I'm afraid I must leave..." she moaned and made a noise of pain, "but I can't!" she made a few moans and feminine grunts before shouting, "I wish to be ALONE!"

"Are you wounded?" He asked, ignoring her wish, and he put his hands to feel something, which seemed like a large, circular object, which appeared to be her stomach. His eyes widened for a moment, and he retracted, but reached out his hands to see if he was hallucinating or just touching something else.

His thoughts were interrupted when the woman slapped his hands away and shouted, "No! I'm in labor!"

"Ah, you're working too hard." The man said, unfamiliar to this phrase when women use it. "That's alright, love, you can take a break."

"No, I can't!" she shouted. "Delivery is very hard!"

"What, mail duties?" He asked, being completely naïve about the situation.

"NO!" she shouted, and slapped him clean across the face. She whispered something in his ear to unravel her secret, truth to be told, it made his eyes widen in horror, and he shouted, "OH!" when she said it, and before she had completely finished saying it. "YES, THAT!" she shouted back at him angrily.

"OH!" By labor and delivery, you mean THAT!" he said, slapping his palm directly to his forehead. "Terribly sorry, love." He said. "I've never gone through this, so you're on your own, mate." He stood up, prepared to leave, but felt her anxious hand grasp his wrist incredibly tight. He clenched his teeth, agonized with pain, and was jerked toward the ground.

"Please!" she begged. "Help me! I need somebody to help..." her voice trailed off and her breath was slowing down. He saw what she meant, because there were no women with childbirth experience or any women presence around at all. He felt a lot of pity for her, but there was nothing he could do.

"Well, I'm sorry." He said, realizing all this, and before he reached the exit, the pity morphed to remorse. His eyes were expressing the terrible situations that might happen after the child was born. He felt an urge to stay there with her. "Alright, love." He said, spinning around and walking back toward her, but with his usual, tricky charm. "I will help you under certain circumstances. If you deliver before the soldiers get here, I will be on my bloody way and you'll be here to fend for yourself, and if anybody asks if you saw me, just simply say no. BUT if you don't deliver before they come, and they arrive halfway through, then you are to say I am your husband."

The woman had several questions to ask, but shouted, "WHAT?" after hearing that she had to fake that she had a husband, which she didn't have one.

"Alright, love!" he said, "I'll help you out." He held out his welcoming hand, "You must promise me... You won't let them get me. Sticks and stones. I save your life, you save mine."

"Promise." she smiled gently, and for a moment in the inky darkness, he thought he could see the soft, motherly glimmer in her beautiful eyes. She took his hand.

The British soldiers, meanwhile, hadn't made it yet to the back alley, and were constantly getting lost in the maze and confusing location plot around the Tortuga buildings. Several men were with compasses, even, which made the drunk citizens laugh at the fools getting lost and confused, unable to even find the downtown area, always ending back where they started, but they were quickly catching on, unfortunately, giving the woman barely any time to deliver her baby she had been in labor with for nearly three hours. Wherever the British soldiers went, they would at least find one bar and a drunk who constantly sang pirate songs. Occasionally, they'd find one sensible man, but if he always had to be a poor, dirty merchant who was fed up of life and going suicidal. Around the corners, they found drunken women laughing their heads off, and riding donkeys. Everywhere, they saw music and rifle shooting, flowerpots shattering, yodeling, and people just having a plain good time. "We can't find her, general!" the man in the uniform who met the pirate earlier finally said.

"Keep searching!" he pressed, and the men exasperatingly sighed in annoyance as if they were bored and tired.

"But, what if we never find her." He asked.

"We will." He assured. "Women are only good for one thing, you know..." (I'll leave it to your imagination to guess what that is.)

"cleaning?" The other one asked, and an offended woman came by to slap him.

Meanwhile, the woman was lying in the darkness of a shadow's boundaries, and her breathing was incredibly heavy. She had her hands on her stomach, which still hadn't deflated yet. The man was covering his eyes, and couldn't believe he actually helped a woman deliver, who wasn't his wife, and he isn't even married, or seen a married couple. "I can't believe I just did that." He repeatedly muttered to himself. The large baby was on the floor crying, flailing its arms, and begging to be held. He scooped up the baby, and cradeled it in his arms kindly.

"You..." she softly moaned, still heavily breathing, and her life dying out. "What is your name?"

The miracle of birth and life... He saw it unravel, and when so, he even forgot his own name just watching the natural process in the impenetrable darkness. It was as if he was a professional nurse who had worked in the medical field of delivering babies, and he was blindfolded while helping a baby come into the world. He suddenly snapped into reality when he heard her ask, after odd silence, "Um..." He gave her a puzzled look and replied, "Will Turner." He cocked his head, and said, "Call me Bootstrap Bill." He chuckled lightly.

"Very well, Bootstrap Bill." She said, with a slight laugh. There was some silence, before she said, "Thank you... for helping me." She barely had the strength or energy to sit up, and with an exasperated sigh, she asked, "May I borrow a pen and a piece of paper?"

"Certainly, ma'am." Will said with confusion as he took out a piece of simple white paper and a fountain pen, and he handed it over to the young woman. Still lying down, she took the pen, and wrote with lady-like, clear English handwriting. After some silence and the scribbling of a pen, he asked, "How old are you, girl?"

"E --" she stuttered, in shock, and slightly blushing, "Eighteen." Did she feel regret of being so young? He placed the baby beside her, and she was able to feel her pride and glory, her child. She smiled, but was not overcome by tears, but with joy.

"Quite young." He said in his reveries. He looked down to the ground for some moments pondering about her life and history, but didn't want to pry. He looked up and said, "You know... I've never seen your face, yet I helped you."

"I've never seen your face either, Bill." She replied sternly.

"What's your name, love?" he asked. "I expect to hear your name in account of giving you mine." With some silence, the pen scribbling stopped, and her breathing became heavier. "Proper acquiantance, right?" He said, chuckling lightly, but was a little serious to her difficulty of breathing. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry." she gasped, holding onto her chest for a moment, and nervously laughing. He laughed, too.

"Saying your name isn't that bad, is it?" He joked. She laughed.

"Anne." She replied, and with that name, Will pondered with several thoughts in his head, wondering what she looked like. He could hear angel chorus of giving her the gift of motherhood, the roses and pedals that should be strewn at her paths, the beauty and grace she possessed, the looks that would be coveted and admiring across the nation, all by a simple name. He could hear her breath slowing down.

"Anne..." he repeated, and nodded his head. "That's a pretty name."

She smiled, and tears trickled down her cheeks. "Thank you."

He nodded in reply, and she saw the moonlight shine perfectly, so she got to see his face. She wept silently to herself, but he could hear her. "It's okay..." he said. "What's wrong?"

"I can see you..." She said, touching his face gently, "Thank you once again... and good-bye." The breath of life that had flown out of her was powerful and uncontrollable. Her unfocused eyes slowly opened from narrow slits to confused loss of life. Those beautiful eyes closed, and she took one last heave before her lips grew cold.

"Good-bye?" Will asked with utter silence. "Anne?" Something was wrong. "Anne?" He waited until the moon finally came over the buildings, and shone into the alley. Will crawled on his knees a little closer, and his eyes widened to see a dead woman lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "ANNE!" he shouted in utter shock of the situation. Normally, a pirate wouldn't dare cry, even if they were bereaved by incidents in their past. He found a tear that had trailed down his right cheek, and in shock, he wiped the tear away. "Anne..." he whispered.

He saw the baby lying beside her, wrapped in a sheet that was now stained with dried blood. He looked down at the baby, and then down at Anne, and he checked her pulse, hopeful that the British army would arrive to attempt to rescue her if she was still alive, but he had several doubts. "She must've bled herself to death." He whispered, as her pulse wasn't there at all. He gave a loud sight of pity, as he shook his head. He took off his pirate hat, and looked up to the starry skies, wondering if she was looking down at her newborn baby, apologizing for leaving this world so soon. "Good-bye, Anne." He replied to her farewells.

He saw, for the first time, her beautiful face. She had thick eyelashes, and hidden beneath them were crystal blue eyes. She had long, thin blonde hair that reached her hips. She had a wonderfully, thin figure, and she had the appearance of a teenager, as she was only eighteen years old. His hands ran down the cold corpse, and he closed her eyes, allowing the body to rest in peace. He picked up the piece of paper that was slowly staining with blood, and he recalled her asking for the paper and pen, which he lended to her. He read it to himself...

"Jack Sparrow."

He looked down at the baby wrapped up in the recently blood-dirtied rag, and held it in his arms, careless of the blood that stained on his own clothing. "You're Jack Sparrow?" He asked, and cuddling it, knowing that he was holding the precious clone of Anne herself. He said, "Well, it'll scar you for life if you look at your dead mother. Let's get you out of here." He covered the baby's dark eyes with the rag, and he saw the tiny hand wave at the mother corpse. He flinched in emotional pain to see that. He never wanted to look at Anne dead again. He never wanted to think of her as dead. He wanted her alive. He wanted to know that he could entrust the baby into somebody's home. He had the perfect place pictured, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted (AGAIN!) by the marching of black boots. He quickly shot his head in the direction of the opening to the main arae of Tortuga. The moonlight revealed the pirate, the baby, and the dead woman in the pool of childbirth blood.

He tried to conceal the baby somewhere, but he had just put it down for a second, pulled out his gun, but accidentally dropped it. Careless to pick it up, he stuffed the lovely handwriting of Anne into his pocket. The men in uniform saw a dead woman in a pool of blood, a pirate doing something with his shirt - in actuality, trying to stuff the note in his tiny pocket, but it wouldn't fit -, and a baby playing with Will Turner's unloaded pistol. The idiot men thought that the gun had been loaded.

"The baby shot it's own mother!" a random soldier shouted, as the pirate fumbled the note, dropped it, as he dove to grab it, and stood up again, going through the whole process again. "... WITH A PIRATE'S GUN!"

There was an odd, terrible silence, but at least he had finally gotten the note in his pocket. He wanted to laugh and point at the soldiers, shouting how incredibly stupid they are, but resisted the chance to. Instead, he smirked to himself evilly, and took a few steps forward. "Listen, fellas, I can explain the entire situation." He heard the clicking of several rifles being loaded, and several of hundreds of guns were pointed directly at his heart, so he was literally trapped and beleaguered inside the alley, but he did not look at dead Anne, and the baby was helpless and newborn, so it was just lying on its back and playing with the unloaded pistol, admiring its texture and form. "Look, mates, you can't shoot me." He said, trying to find an excuse, "We're all brothers, aren't we?" Terrible silence again, with hundreds of soldiers wearing the same killer glance, and a whole bunch of guns. "I guess we had different mothers, but..." Terrible silence again, with hundreds of soldiers wearing the same killer glance, and a whole bunch of guns.

"If I were you, I would surrender and die at the gallows, rather than be shot by millions of bullets coming from five- to seven-hundred rifles." The general said in his own opinion. "The pirate should go into our custody."

"You don't want to do that, mate." Will said with an ingenious plan. "You see, I'm the father of this child." He said, picking up the innocent baby. "And if you shoot me, the baby won't have a father, nevertheless parent, right?" There was an odd silence, with hundreds of soldiers wearing the same killer glance, and a whole bunch of guns. Soon, everybody but the general had unloaded their guns simultaneously, and set them down on the floor, scooting them away. "Imagine growing up without a father, even though he is a pirate, and knowing that the British army shot him to his death, and his mother bled to her death after giving birth to him."

"That is a sad, sad story…" the same random soldier said, sniffling and wiping his tears away with a tissue paper.

"See? You see?" Will said, pointing to the random soldier in the third row. "I agree completely with him. How low and conceited would you be to shoot a man who wished to help his wife give birth..." His eyes shifted positions, making sure that none of them had a weapon and none were prepared. His plan was working. "... and kidnap his child." There was some silence as the soldiers endured the complexity of the story. "Surely, you wouldn't be that ruthless, general." He gave a serious, hatred look at him, "The baby would grow up hating the British entirely... and become ten times the pirate I would ever be, no?" The soldiers all nodded. "But also, mates..." He grinned evilly, stepping back into the dampened, dark alley, and placing the baby down for a second. "I must remind you of your stupidity... and the saying that you shouldn't believe strangers, but I'm thankful you do." He tossed a sack of gold to them, "There." The general poked the sack noticing the gold coins pouring out of them. "Farewell gift." He said.

"I suppose I should... thank you?" The general was utterly confused.

"Yes, general." His evil glare returned. "Also, there's one vecry important thing you've forgotten, mate." Will said, sneering evilly, picking up the baby with one arm, and pointing the unloaded pistol to his head. His eyes closed for a moment, and his fingers were placed tightly around the trigger. As soon as his eyes shot open... "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Why Will said that, nobody knows, but apparently, it saved his life that day, so Jack could grow up the way he did.

"Jack Sparrow?" several soldiers asked.

"The most terrifying pirate in the Caribbean, mates." He said. "I'm naming my son after me." He smiled, and looked down at the baby. "Say, bye-bye, baby!!" He shouted, kicking the wall, which upset a lever system and a chain started to travel upwards. His keen eyes carefully plotted his next step in his ingenious, and seemingly impossible plot. After calculating math in his head, predicting where the chain would end up, he immediately grabbed the chain. He knew it led to the huge flag-pole in the heart of Tortuga, which stood hundreds of feet high. And hundreds of feet high he was propelled into the air, as a huge anvil tied at the other end came crashing down, and it severly landed on six soldiers. None of the soldiers had died that day.

"Sorry, baby!" Will said, looking down at little Jack Sparrow who was cooing and laughing at the high velocity and speed of shooting upward and a death-defying speed. "The ride's going to get a lot tougher, mate!" At the top, once the anvil hit the ground, the chains immediately stopped to a screeching halt, and Will was left dangling two-hundred feet into the air by a chain that released the British flag, and it uncurled and started to wave in the wind. "How to get down. How to get down." Will thought out loud, "Ah – ha!" the clever pirate grinned and let go of the chain, sending him plummeting forty feet down before he grabbed onto the chain again and swung through a window of the one-hundred and sixty foot building top floor.

"Shoot him!" the general commanded.

"But sir, remember his story?" a soldier asked.

"He's a bloody pirate, a scallywag. He probably lied! That's probably not even his kid!" the general shouted, which caused the soldiers to open fire.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Will shouted, running through the hordes of people, trying to make it to his ship which was docked at the port. "Okay, baby, this is going to be a tough ride!" Will dove out the window on the opposite side, and grabbed onto a thick string that was decorated with flags, which allowed him to slide down the thick cording. He screamed in panic as the ride got faster and faster, and it never seemed to stop.

"Bill's back!" a crew member shouted.

"Hey, Bootstrap!" the captain shouted. "What are you --" before he could finish his sentence, Will was traveling at such a fast speed, that when the string got stuck on the cord, he flew right over the ship, still holding the baby, and plummeted into the deep waters of the ocean.

"That idiot!" a pirate shouted.

"That was worth a week's of entertainment!" a jolly crew member exclaimed. "Hey, Bootstrap! Are you alive?"

"I would laugh if he is!" a random pirate shouted.

Soon, they saw a hand grab onto the rope, as if he climbed up a long way, and finally made it to the top of the ship. This caused uproar of laughter coming from several pirates who found that their beloved Bootstrap Bill had survived yet another adventure.

"Hey, Bootstrap." The captain shouted, due to his bad hearing and the loud waves of the roaring ocean. "Did I see you holding a kid?"

"Jack Sparrow, yes!" Will replied with pride, as he wrapped a jacket around himself to keep warm.

"So where IS the kid?" the captain asked.

"I put him on a dock so he'll go to shore, and he'll be raised at Tortuga." Will grinned, and he turned around, "I bet the kid will grow up to be a lot like me, savvy? He looks a lot like one of the pirates I've seen… what was his name?"

"Well, Bill, we underestimated you." The captain smiled. "I assume you brought the loot."

"I've got your bloody loot," Will sneered, dumping an entire bag of rich food, gold, and jewels onto the table. "There's enough loot for everybody!" Will exclaimed, dumping even more bags of the stuff.

"Do you ever want to see that kid again?" the captain asked.

"Yeah." Will answered. "I'll come back in a year or three to see how he's doing and who raised him."

"What if he dies?" a pirate asked.

"He won't, mate." Will grinned. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain?" the captain asked.

"That's just a name I called myself to give the soldiers fear." Will said. "It worked. And now, I'm donating my escape name to good, old Jack."

"How sure are you that he'll grow up to be a fine man?" a pirate asked.

Will grinned, "Pretty sure."

"And you're sure that he'll survive all alone?"

"... Well, at the dock, there was something I had mentioned." Bill looked at the full moon.

Meanwhile, two drunk prostitutes were laughing and giggling over their adult love life, explaining in careful details of their disgusting, pitiful lives. One had three kids, and the other had none. As they were in deep conversation, the childless one shrieked in joy, as she saw the basket containing the baby boy. "Oh, how cute!!" she had the highest pitch a voice could produce. She threw her arms into the air, and ran in a Victorian dress. She fell to her knees, careless of how dirty her dress got, and was kneeling beside the adorable baby. She frantically unpinned the note that was in the baby's blanket/rag. She shouted, "BEATRICE!!! COME OVER HERE!!"

"WHAT IS IT!?!?" Beatrice, the only mother of the two of them, madly shouted out, still sickened by the consuming powers of alcohol. She hiccuped.

"IT'S AN ADORABLE, LITTLE BABY!!" Joanna, the other prostitute, said. "AND CHECK OUT THIS NOTE!!" She held out the note eagerly to her friend, who snatched it away meanly.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS JACK SPARROW!??!" she screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Joanna giddily said. "I LIKE IT, THOUGH!"

"I GUESS IT'S A PRETTY NAME!" Beatrice shouted.

"DO YOU THINK WE OUGHT TO KEEP IT!?" Joanna shouted.

"NO." Beatrice shouted. "I'VE SEEN ENOUGH BABIES IN MY LIFETIME -- ESPECIALLY ABANDONED ONES."

"THIS ONE'S NOT ABANDONED." Joanna protested.

"YEAH, IT IS!" Beatrice wasn't her normal, proper, lady-like self.

"HOW ABOUT WE GIVE IT TO --" Joanna then saw the White Seal, Bootstrap Bill belonged to that ship's crew. "HEY, ISN'T THAT BOOTSTRAP BILL'S SHIP!?"

"IT'S NOT HIS SHIP, BUT YEAH, HE BELONGS THERE!!" Beatrice shouted, still wildly drunk. "SO THAT MEANS HE PROBABLY DROPPED OFF THE BABY!!"

"PROBABLY!!" Joanna said. "LET'S GIVE IT TO HIS GIRLFRIEND!!"

"YES, LET'S!" Beatrice shouted, as Joanna took the basket with one hand, and they escorted themselves into the town.

A scrap of fabric from Anne's blue and white dotted dress blew into the sea, and onto the White Seal. Bootstrap Bill snatched the piece, and stared down at it, sighing heavily in pity. He would never forget this night. He looked up at the moon, and saw Anne's face. He smiled at the face he saw. "I know you're watching your little Jack Sparrow..." he said. "... I bet you love him a lot." He said. "Too bad you died so young..." There was some silence as the windy chill from the sea blew against his face and woke him up. "... No, Anne. You didn't die..." He smiled again, looking up at the moon, "... You're his guardian angel."

"I'm your guardian angel."

Little Jack Sparrow recognized his mother's voice, and he cooed softly again even though he was under the mercy of two drunk women. 


	2. Jack Grows Up

The White Seal was a gorgeous ship made out of pure white wood of Peru. In a fleet, it would easily be spotted. It seemed like a ghost or beautiful horse that soared over the majestic oceans. The captain of the White Seal was surprisingly Jack Sparrow's father, and didn't know that Bootstrap Bill had taken his only son into his custody. "Hey, Boostrap." The captain called out, to hear the other man rush over to him. "Do you think the boy you rescued the other night will grow up to be a pirate like one of us?" he asked, silently steering the ship. 

"I think so." Will replied in his opinion, with a slight smirk. "He has a lot of willpower, which will cause him to excel far in life." Will gulped down a pint of rum in mere seconds. "Maybe he has a little too much willpower." Will smirked. "I don't know why, but..." He sat down for a moment, allowing the salty breeze to blow through his hair which wasn't in a ponytail anymore. "Hmm?" he heard the captain say. His gentle eyes looked up at the figure of the captain. "He looked a lot like you."

"Nonsense!" the captain chuckled heartily, and looked at his compass to ensure the correct path was being taken. "I'm a bachelor. Always have been, always will be. I've never lost my virginity…" If that's what you call it, ha-ha!

"Or have you?" Will laughed. "Most men are too drunk to realize half of what they're doing secretly in their own lives." The captain gave a half-serious look of disgust, but the other half seemed to be smiling. "Oh, come on, I'm serious. Once, when I was seventeen, I downed three bottles of rum, and woke up the next morning in a different continent." True story. "You don't want to know about when I was twenty-one." he joked.

The captain smiled, "You make me laugh at times, Will. That's what makes me pleasurable and joyful and even grateful to have a crew that was inspired like you." The man put his hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Yes." He agreed, and smiled.

---

"OPEN THE DOOR!!" Beatrice and Joanna shouted outside of the local tavern. They hollered, cursed, and banged wildly against the door, while Jack Sparrow amazingly slept through the ruckus.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" a feminine voice came from the other side of the thick, heavy wood doors. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!? I THOUGHT I BANISHED YOU FROM MY PROPERTY!!"

"THIS IS IMPORTANT!!" Joanna, the younger prostitute, shouted. "OPEENN THE DOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRR!!!!!"

"ALRIGHT!!"

A girl opened the door. She had curly blonde hair that reached to her breasts, and she had the most gorgeous green eyes. She wore a pale, golden cream dress, that was layered and taken to extreme detail, with embellishments and embroidery beyond imagination, described with golden roses, bows, laces, ruffles, and other feminine features. It was definently Victorian or Elizabethan-styled, and the two prostitutes took in as much sight as they could to memorize that beautiful evening dress that they saw. "What. Do. You. Want?" She firmly said.

"YOU'RE A LOVELY LADY, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE NOT!!" Beatrice said, waving her purse about.

"ARE YOU INTERESTED IN CHILDREN!?" Joanna blurted out.

"WHAT?" the girl was offended. "I'M NOT GOING TO END UP AS STUPID AS YOU TWO --"

"WE AIN'T NAME-CALLING!" Joanna shouted. "WE'RE ASKING YOU AN HONORABLE, CIVILIZED-LIKE QUESTION, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!"

The girl scowled, leaned against the door, and in a low tone asked, "What do you want?"

The prostitutes, still yelling because they were half-deaf by the effect of alcohol, explained the story of Jack Sparrow being found. "I see..." The girl said after their ill-described story was told.

"HERE'S PROOF!" Beatrice shouted, handing a piece of paper to the girl.

"Jack Sparrow?" she whispered. "Ohh..." She looked sad. "Anne."

"YOU KNOW THE BABY'S MOTHER?" Beatrice shouted. "LET'S FIND HER!"

"No." she said. "No, no, no, no... My friend... My big sister's best friend... no... Oh, no..."

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Joanna asked in her sort of language which meant she was concerned.

"Nothing..." she replied. "I'll take the baby."

"THANK YOU, NICE TO KNOW HE HAS A SUITABLE MOTHER!" The prostitutes exclaimed joyfully, and went to the saloon to indulge more alcohol.

The lady sighed, looking down at her newly adopted son. "Hello, Jack." she cooed to him, picking up the basket. "I'm Clarisse, the tavern-owner. How'd you like to be my son?" Jack squealed with delight, and held out his tiny hand. Clarisse shook the hand. "Welcome to my home."

Clarisse had raised him alone with all that she had. She was fifteen years old, and treated him as if he was her own son. She was a night-owl, slept all day, and woke up at 5 PM, and went to bed at 7 AM. She taught Jack how to be raised in this condition called 'the night shift'. She would often be sweeping the floors at three o'clock in the morning to see Jack helplessly trying to walk by himself for the first time. Also, Jack spoke a foreign baby language only known to infants, which was a bunch of gibberish blobbed into heaps of words that made no logic sense.

Jack was born with dark skin and slick, black hair. He had a cute face, and his eyes were black. He was almost always thin, even as a baby. When Jack tried to walk around, he had no success until he was over a year old. Clarisse praised him for everything he learned to do all of his life. She taught him to walk, talk, feed himself, go to the bathroom by himself, adapt daily routines, and does something fun with him after every three days.

One day, Clarisse was mopping the floors after the late-night people had left, and it was the most silent hour ever in Tortuga: 3:00 AM. This moment of peace lasted for one hour until the early-birds got up at 4:00 AM. Jack had adjusted himself to the night shift, and was walking around as a little two-year-old, trying to learn sentences. She smiled at the little boy that was putting things away, rather than making a mess. Clarisse was muttering to herself that she needed to go to bed in two hours, but suddenly noticed the neat-freak baby that was being very obedient and kind. "You're going to be extremely fine when you grow up." Clarisse told the young child. "You make me wish I was a mother. I love children." There was silence as Jack merely gave a big grin at her, without a clue what she said, but loved the way she smiled. "You're so cute!" she exclaimed as she scooped up the toddler, and cradled him in her arms. "I want to be with you forever!" she said what she meant.

"Clarisse!" Clarisse looked up to see a familiar man walk in. "You look rather ravishing this evening." It was Will Turner, Bootstrap Bill. He gave a broad smile at her, and winked.

"How long were you here?" she asked in utter shock. "How much did you hear?" She held Jack close to her.

He looked to the floor and grinned again. "So you want children."

"Yes, I do." Clarisse openly admitted. "Why are you here? Do you have certain affairs to handle?"

"No." Will said, smiling at her again. "I've come to see the child."

Will's smile really started to annoy her. "What do you want from Jack, BILL?" She spat out his name like a powerful blow.

"I want to hold him." Will replied, giving a more serious tone, but didn't stop grinning at her. "I want to see the child I rescued two years ago."

"Hi…" Jack said his first word looking at Bootstrap Bill, and he held his tiny hand out and made a babyish squeal of joy. Clarisse looked down at her adopted son with horror, and Will's eyes lit up with fascination. "Hi!" Jack said even louder, still holding his hand out.

"The child wants to see me, Clarisse." Will insisted. "Will you let me see the human being I rescued shortly after his mother died?"

Clarisse gave a disgusted look at the pirate. "Today, I'll make an exception. But I don't like pirates entering my tavern! Take heed, Bootstrap." She hissed. "You're a devil! You're a black sheep!"

"I know, love." Will grinned, scooping up Jack, and exiting the tavern, walking rapidly on the crazy streets with drunken men and women of all kinds. "Well, Jack, I want to sing a pirate song to you. We love it a lot, and the whole crew sings it all the time. Clarisse called me several things, and we wrote a song out of it. It's based also on the pirates that have entered Tortuga, and what Clarisse called them. You heard her call me a devil and a black sheep, right? Well, wait until you hear THIS song!" Will sneered, "It's a wonderful song, mate. I think you'll like it."

Jack tilted his head, and was listening intently. Will started humming the tune lightly, and said, "First of all, Clarisse made rude comments of pirates that pillage and plunder. The next time I saw her she said we rifle and loot, which is true, due to our guns and how we steal, savvy? Also, the day I saved you, she said we kidnap and ravage."

Jack laughed at Will, and clapped his hands randomly. Will smiled and continued, "Soon she made a rude comment, and the words I picked up from it were that we extort and pilfer. Soon, when one of the crew members got to sleep with the pigs, she said we filch and sack. Later, she said we maraud and embezzle. As soon as I jacked her jewelry box, she said 'and even high-jack'."

"The list goes on, my friend." Will said, and strummed the strings of a guitar. "This is what becomes of it." The strings played with great expertise, and Will hummed the first verse, and soon sang,

_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We pillage, and plunder, and rifle, and loot._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho._

_We kidnap and ravage, and don't give a hoot._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho._

_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho._

_Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho._

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho._

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho._

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho._

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho._

_We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho._

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads._

_Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho._

_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me._

"Really bad eggs." Jack repeated, and seemed to love that phrase.

"Yes, REALLY bad eggs." Will said. "REALLY, REALLY bad eggs."

For the next three years, Clarisse was driven insane with Jack singing pirate songs as a five-year-old. The people in Tortuga thought it was cute, unlike the British army who would often curse at the little, innocent boy that was singing without care and very off-tune. Jack had known the song by heart, and Clarisse said, "Why do I even make comments to pirates?" she mumbled to herself for hours on end as she mopped the tavern floors, and angrily would beat on the walls sometimes, but paid for her own damage to her property. This made her laugh at herself for no apparent reason. For five years, Jack and Clarisse had bonded in a mother-son sort of way, and Clarisse was only twenty years old.

There was one day, when Jack's curiosity grew. Clarisse had closed her tavern down because she caught a cold, and had to stay in bed recently. It was eight o'clock, and being the night owl she was, it was rare for her to go to bed at this time, especially since she had only been up for three hours, and immediately felt ill. Jack hadn't adjusted himself to the day shift yet, and he couldn't sleep, so he walked over to Clarisse's room, hugging a locket that was his mother's.

"Jack, you're awake!" Clarisse said, rubbing the tears away, and the puffiness from crying wouldn't stop. "What are you doing up so late, baby?" She had been crying because of the love story novel she had been reading to keep herself entertained in her miserable time of sickness.

"I couldn't sleep…" Jack said. "I wanted to hear stories about pirates!"

Clarisse giggled to herself, "Honey, you know pirates drive me insane."

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves." Jack reminded her.

"Right, really bad eggs." Clarisse grinned. "I think you're going to be a pirate someday."

"How WAS I found, mom?" Jack asked; his black hair was already nearly reaching his shoulders, his skin was tanned, and his black eyes caught Clarisse's attention, looking at the handsome child. He had always forgotten the stories that Clarisse tried to teach him, and tried to tell him about his background. She had to repeat it, but this time, he would remember it. She didn't want him to remember it. The story was too depressing. She sighed, Jack cocked his head, and she wiped a few more tears, before speaking in a cracked voice.

"Your mother died in childbirth, Jack." Clarisse said. "You know that, and that locket's all you've got left of her, and it's a blurry picture anyway. Your father is anonymous… we're not even sure if he's still alive."

Jack sighed sadly at this. "But there's still a chance?" he asked, and his eyes lit up with interest.

"Slight chance." Clarisse said. "After all, he's probably a pirate."

"I want to be a pirate when I grow up!" Jack said, hugging onto the locket. "I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Clarisse asked. "Pirates have no fear or mercy!" She gave a cheap imitation of "Arrrrrrgh."

"What's in the ocean, that's what." Jack said. "What if there's something big and scary?"

"Such as the Poseidon?" Clarisse laughed. Poseidon is the sea god that is a huge mermaid-like monster that has a huge triton and is as tall as the ocean is deep.

"Yeah." Jack replied, hugging onto the locket.

"Pirates have no fear." Clarisse reminded. "Don't be afraid, Jack, we believe in you."

"We?" Jack asked with a head-tilt.

"'We' as in Bootstrap Bill and I." Clarisse said, and instantly blushed mentioning the pirate's name.

"You like him, don't you?" Jack innocently asked which made Clarisse lose her sanity.

"He's rather dashing." Clarisse confessed.

Jack smiled, "Yeah, he is."

"Promise me, Jack, to be brave." Clarisse said. "If something were to happen to me, I want you to resist all just saving yourself. You are Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Captain?" Jack asked, already liking that word.

"Bootstrap chose that name for you." Clarisse said. "The title 'Captain' works every time."

That night, Jack learned something. He could feel it in his heart. Never be afraid, and save yourself, since you are Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow."


	3. I'm Lost

"Hey, you!" 

An upset merchant was chasing a young teenager around. The merchant was balding and half-deaf, yet in his fifties, but alcohol had wreaked havoc in his system. He wore a few raggedy pieces of clothing, and was shouting abrupt curses and swears at the young teenager. The young teenager, on the other hand, wore red cloth around his head that was neatly wrapped like bandaging, but provided as an accessory. He had long dark hair that reached his shoulders, and a few hairs were braided and beaded. His flashing black eyes and the lush mist under his eyes made him seem like a walking mystery of complexions. He wore proper clothing that a rich woman had bought him. His legs were a lot faster than the old man, and he grinned at this thought, picking up speed.

"You're not getting away with my apples!" the merchant shouted as he desperately tried to keep up with an energetic teenager.

Clarisse had aged beautifully. She was fifteen when she took Jack Sparrow in, and now was twenty-eight years old. She still had curly blonde hair that was morphing to a rich orange that she loved, and wore a pink dress as usual, and her green eyes topped off this awesome effect. She was serving two customers some rum and whiskey when a certain young teenager ran in and slammed the door shut. "Jack!" she shouted, and the teenager gave a relieved, yet frightened look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Shh!" he said, and cleared his throat to whisper, "I'm hiding." The door started to bang, and it was thrusting, and violently jerking Jack back and forth as he helplessly tried to overpower an elder man's strength inflicted on the door. The impacts made Jack look rather stupid, and made the two customers laugh and point at Jack. Jack gave an irritated look at them, and went back to concentrating on the door that must vitally remain shut.

"Shut up, will you?" Clarisse exclaimed. "That's my son."

"He looks a little old to be your son!" one man said.

"Okay, adopted son. I took him in when I was fifteen." The men's mouths gaped like they never gaped before. She paced over to Jack, and leaned against the wall, "Let the nice man in."

Jack gave her a funny look, smiled, and said, "No."

"So you got in trouble again?" Clarisse smiled evilly at him.

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

"Let him in, Jack." She said.

Jack gave her a funny look again, and said, "No." He clutched the apples, "They're my apples. I looted them."

"Stealing, again?" Clarisse asked, and smiled at him. "I'll deal with this kindly."

Jack lurched forward, and ran as fast as the speed of light to the other side of the tavern, and the man threw himself on the floor by accident as he was trying to open the door. He sprawled out on the floor, moaning, groaning, and swearing about his bad back, and how 'back in the good, old days when he injured his back fishing because he had caught a rock, tipped the whole boat over, and sank it... but it was all just a mere accident, and it was my dog's fault because it swam away'.

"May I help you?" Clarisse meanly and boldly asked, after the man was through with swearing about his dog.

The merchant gave an evil look and snorted, "That boy stole my apples!" he pointed accusingly to the innocent-looking teenage Jack Sparrow in the background who pointed to himself as if to say "who, me, hot-shot?"

"Did he take them by force or sneak them?" Clarisse asked, shifting her hips lightly, and biting a piece of her curly locks, licking the delicate, delicious strand of orange hair to make herself appear sexier.

"Sneak them." The merchant replied. "That brat's going down in history as a vengeful pirate!"

"I'm listening." Clarisse said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"If I could, I would whip him." The merchant shouted. "That teaches uncivilized dogs some proper respect and dignity!"

"Well thanks for humiliating my son, hot-shot!" Clarisse exclaimed, slapping him clear across the face.

"He looks a little old to be your son!" the merchant shouted.

"ADOPTED son!" she slapped him again. "And I love him as if he were my own!"

Jack grinned, and in the background, pointed to Clarisse and made a movement as if to say "I love her, that's my mom!" The merchant gave a mean look. "And if that upset you so much…" Clarisse said. "To pay for the apples, I'll give you rum. ON THE HOUSE!" she chugged down a wine glass of rum, and slammed it down on the table, created a huge clash, which made the two drunken customers stand up and cheer for the lady in pink.

"You rule, mom, I owe you!" Jack said, giddily hugging Clarisse, "Sorry for that happening…"

"again." They both said simultaneously.

The merchant laughed heartily as he gulped down a bottle of rum. "I'm feeling a little dizzy." Clarisse said. "I haven't drunk rum in several years!"

Jack gave a puzzled look to his mother and held up two bottles of rum and said, "Welcome to the Caribbean, mate."

Clarisse laughed and put her arm around Jack. "You know, kid. You ain't bad." She said, smiling at him.

"I know." Jack munched on an apple he looted. He held out one to her, and she gladly took it.

---

"Jack!" Two days later, a worried, depressed Clarisse was in a storm. The rain pounding on her seemed like needles digging into her skin, and the wind blowing froze her nearly to an icicle. She wrapped four blankets around herself, but couldn't keep warm or dry. "Jack! Where are you!" she called out in the darkness of 12:30 AM. "JACK!" she called out, before tripping and falling on her knees into a puddle which dirtied her beautiful red dress. "Oh no!" she moaned as she wept.

"Something wrong, love?" Clarisse looked up to see Will Turner. "Oh, it's you." She quietly said, and sniffed, before crossing her arms, and rubbing her sore biceps. Usually, Clarisse would throw a rock at his head, shout at how much of an idiot pirate he is, and cry her eyes out 'WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!' because she felt like it. She was amazingly calm...

"Jack has gone missing, hasn't he?" Will asked, and Clarisse looked up at him.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Pirate." Will answered, smiling down at her. "Where there's a Will, that's me, there's a way!" he said. "Think carefully about it, Clarisse." He said, gazing down at the tired woman. "What caused Jack to run away?"

"He didn't run away!" Clarisse shouted, standing up and she had an offended look on her face. "I'm a wonderful mother to him! He wouldn't run away from home! I give him everything!"

"Ah, then why isn't he here by your side?" Will asked. "Something happened, possibly?"

"Jack…" she whispered, and couldn't bear trying to think of the sights of possibly finding her son dead in the sea. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "The sea!" she started to run to the direction of the port. "He loves the sea! He would be there!"

Flashbacks were running through Clarisse's head as she remembered the days she would be at the beach, and how teenage Jack would tell her how he felt about the ocean, and how he wanted to sail the seas. Although, the images of seeing the hurricane, and the cold, gray waters pounding and drowning her son were making her insane and horrified. The lovely child she raised, cold and lifeless. The flesh and blood of the brave woman who gave birth to him thirteen years ago, dead… she didn't want to endure that sight, she wouldn't allow herself to endure that sight, she didn't ever want to see that day! _'I will not tolerate myself to endorse that_...' she thought.

"Clarisse, we'll find him." Bootstrap Bill was by her side, and he looked out into the storm. "He's probably fine."

"I'm awfully worried about him, Bill." She sobbed. "I don't want to see him dead."

"You won't, love." The bold, cheerful pirate said. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack opened his eyes and found himself to be at the bottom of the frigid cold ocean, half-alive, or maybe... half-dead. His breath was wasted, and his heart was beating quicker, trying to feed oxygen for his brain. Oh, it was no use. He'd take ten minutes just to reach the surface, and he was already out of the last supply he had. He could feel his body shut down, and his pale skin turn cold. Images of his corpse rotting away at the bottom of the sea were awful, but that's what he wanted, right? To die at the sea itself, rather than land, since he always dreamed of becoming a pirate. He closed his eyes, and felt somebody scoop him up, and unconscious, he felt his body surface, but air wouldn't enter his lungs.

There was a commotion, and he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He was half-aware of what was happening, and his eyes were closed, so he couldn't see anything, feel anything, but he could hear a few things. "He's wounded!" happened to be a phrase he instantly heard and he felt his body thump against a hard table. He also heard, "Is he alive?" "He's breathing!" "Who is he?" "What a handsome, young lad." "Who would be cruel enough to send a child to the depths of the sea?" "How did he get down there anyway?" "Do you think he might be suicidal?" After the word "suicidal", everything went blank, and he couldn't even hear anything, but was half-conscious.

For the next eternity and a half, he felt the pain... the horrible throbbing pain in his heart. He didn't know why he felt so paralyzed. The frigid waters had probably tried to kill him desperately. He couldn't remember how he ended up in the ocean. Just two days ago, he and his awesome mom were clinking glasses of rum and drinking it heartily. His memory lapsed dreadfully... everything kept going blank... his own name was hard to remember... why? "I'm going to spend some quality time with my favorite, half-dead, squid." That squid was him. Oh yeah, he was probably plain and ordinary to everybody else... then there was that pain again. He blanked out severly, and his thoughts couldn't even work anymore... he couldn't think, move, or see... just hear as if he was in a coma.

He awoke to the sound of a girl humming. His weak, tired eyes flashed open, but burned to see the smallest speck of light, even though all of the curtains were shut, and it was as silent as it could be besides the pleasurable humming. He saw a black girl on the other end of the room, and she gasped to see him awake. "You're awake!" she exclaimed and rushed to his side. "You're not in comatose?"

Jack looked around with confusion, "No, I'm not in comatose."

"You should've been!" she exclaimed. "You were asleep for three weeks."

"Excuse me?" Jack said.

"We saw a splash, and we gathered around to see a body floating to the bottom of the sea." She explained. "We rescued you, but you were unconscious for a while."

"I was unconscious for three entire weeks?" Jack asked, and suddenly started to feel the pain of regaining consciousness and his senses of sight, touch, and hear. "Ow!" He shouted, grabbing his left arm to feel cloth instead of skin. He also felt a draft, and looked down to see that bedding covers were the only things he was wearing besides bandages that covered his wounds. "Whoa!" he exclaimed pulling the covers closer to him with his good arm. "ARE YOU MAD?" he asked in terror.

The girl giggled, "No. Your clothes were a little unsuitable."

"Unsuitable?" he asked. "UNSUITABLE!" he looked up at the girl's face and she acted as if she saw a lot. "THIS IS BLOODY UNSUITABLE, YOUNG LADY! AS BLOODY UNSUITABLE AS BLOODY CAN GET!"

The girl giggled, "You're funny."

"No, love." He said. "I'm hilarious." He also remarked, "You're weird. How much did you see?"

"Not much." She grinned.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Anna-Marie." She replied.

"Anna-Marie?" he asked. "Hmm… not a bad name."

"And what is your name?" she asked. "The crew is dying to know!"

"Whoa, calm down, love." He said. "No interviews, and please don't tell anybody what I look like." He pointed accusingly to his clothes that had dried several weeks ago.

"I won't." she swore.

"AH!" Jack shouted. "SO YOU HAVE SEEN MUCH!" Anna-Marie giggled her head off, and ran upstairs to the upper dock. "At least she didn't catch my name!" Jack shouted in relief. He looked at a mirror that was laid at the foot of his comfy bed, and for old time's sake, said, "I'm Jack Sparrow."

Anna-Marie obviously heard that, and shouted to the crew, "The boy's awake! His name is Jack Sparrow!"

"Shoot!" Jack shouted, and ran to his clothes, where he desperately put them on just before a long line of women came to the lower dock. "BULL!" he shouted, as he only had gotten half-dressed, and his shirt wasn't on yet, and his clothes were ripped, anyway.

"Bull?" a woman asked.

"HELLO!" Jack exclaimed. "Hello, dear ladies! Now if you please…"

"Oh, right, of course." One woman said, and all of them started to flock around Jack.

"Now, darlings, easy, easy." He said. "Please, will you…"

"You asked us to please…" before the woman could finish the sentence.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Jack shouted. "If you could please stop, and throw me overboard so I may make my bloody way over to Tortuga."

"Tortuga?" several women asked.

"Love, that's continents away." One woman said. "We picked you up from there --"

"CONTINENTS!" Jack shouted. "Your boat must be bloody fast."

"Let's see if we can take him somewhere to see if somebody can help him." A blonde woman said, tilting her head.

"No, no, wait!" Jack shouted, as the women crowded out of the room, and locked him inside the tiny cabin. He ran up against the door and helplessly banged on it. "What about Tortuga? Home? What about my mother?" For the first time in a long time, tears streaked down Jack's face, and he let out a terrible scream. After crying and screaming, he fell limp to the floor, up against the door, "I want… my mother." He sniffed, and gently touched the door.

How did Jack end up on this ship? He saw a mutated man walk into the ocean, and disappear, and before he could do anything, a tentacle caught him, and dragged him under, leaving him to die. The ship saw the splash, and a man saved him. Who saved him? Nobody knows except for the man that saved him.

---

My first author's note thingie: Hi!! Wow, long story... my eyes hurt from typing so much... eeee 1 in the morning... Anyway, I enjoy writing poc fanfics... If there's any little scene you like in particular, or any character you want to see show up more often... just review and tell me, because I will add more scenes of that character, even if you thought it was entirely impossible (which it's not). I updated chapter 1 to twice of its previous self... I thought it needed more attention. Chapter 2 did as well, but chapter 3 didn't need all that much... I just added a little more humor. I'm not sure whether to list this story in angst or tragedy... I thought tragedy because we all know how poc2 ends (right?)


	4. The Goal of Barbossa

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Clarisse fluffed up her hair and showed it off. "I'm on a pirate's adventure."

"That you are, love." Will said, walking across the creaking wood. "Look on the bright side, we'll find Jack dead or alive." He chuckled nervously, and looked at the captain. "Cap'n!" he shouted. "Have you found land?" he asked.

"No." the captain said, looking nervously at his compass. His long black hair waved in the wind, and it was tied in braids and beads, similar to Jack Sparrow's. He wore pirate attire, and grew a mustache. He didn't look the least bit old, and looked extremely young. He steered the boat, "What's so special about this 'Jack Sparrow'?" he asked.

"He's my son." Clarisse protested.

"Let's not make a scene, love." Will said.

"Will you stop calling me 'love', WILL?" Clarisse asked, and made several rude comments about pirates.

"We could lengthen the song, love!" Will said in the distance.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Clarisse shouted.

"So we're going on a big pirate adventure to save her son?" the captain asked.

"Well," Will said, preparing for a speech. "I was there when that boy was born. His mother died in childbirth, because she bled herself to death. Two prostitutes turned him in to Clarisse, where she raised him as if he was her son. I admire that woman… she's very pretty, and smart."

"That's a pretty sad reputation." The captain said, speaking of Jack, not Clarisse. (ha, ha, ha very funny)

"It's very similar to your own story, mate." Will admitted, drinking the last bits of rum in his bottle.

The captain's straight face soon turned serious and sad, recalling his past. He looked down at an apple, and growled. He threw the apple vigorously into the air, and watched it disappear into the sky.

"That's a waste of food, mate." Will annoyingly said, before he disappeared into his cabin.

"Jack Sparrow, huh?" the captain said.

Jack had cried himself to sleep that night, and his head was resting abnormally on the floor, so when he woke up the next day, there was a bruise. He covered it up with his accessory head-band, and he looked at his bandaged, injured arm, which looked twisted and possibly fractured or broken. He frowned down at it, mumbling, "How am I going to get out of here?" He was a prisoner here. He couldn't escape here. Hey, wait... there was one very important thing he had forgotten, mate... he's Captain Jack Sparrow.

That night, Jack prepared himself for his journey mentally. Even though he wore torn clothes, and looked like a beggar, he was ingenious as his father and Will Turner (Bootstrap, aye, that one) were. He knew how to escape, when to do it, and what to do after it. He had planned when the White Seal would possibly arrive, and hope that his fate chose him right. As he slept, he silently plotted in his head what his next move would be. Finally, that next morning, he awoke at the crack of dawn to the loud singing of either pirates or some form of English men from either Europe or America. At the sound, he instantly hopped to his feet, and looked out the window. Nothing there. Nervously, he peeked out the door to see that Anna-Marie again, and shivered at the sight of her, indeed. "What to do..." He pondered, and found a cane lying at the end of the room. "Hmm..."

"I see it!!" Clarisse shrieked, pointing at the Blue Mermaid, the ship Jack was contained in. "He's probably there!"

"I believe he is!" The captain said, steering the ship toward the other majestic ship, and purposefully nearly ramming into it to alert the dumbfounded passengers on-board. "Clarisse, please keep quiet. Bootstrap, help me plot our next move."

"Aye." Bootstrap Bill replied, hopping down from his usual spot, and they made several mental notes about the people and the ship. "Hmm..." he muttered, "I say we fire and terrorize the ship. Then it's ours after we wreck some havoc in it." He gave an annoying grin. "Sound savvy?"

"No." The captain replied, "There's one very important thing you forgot, mate..."

They looked at each other, and simultaneously said, "Where's Captain Jack Sparrow?"

---

Jack was looking out the window to see that rare sight of a giant ship named the White Seal. "It's Bootstrap's ship!" He recalled from when he was little and Clarisse was shouting at that man, waving her fan around, or sometimes even slapping him when he teased her. "I'M FREE!" Just when he turned around and away from the window, a large cannonball had shattered the window. Glass and dust went everywhere. The cannonball made a huge hole in the wall, missing Jack by a few inches. Jack stared in utter silence, staying at that same frozen pose, at the sizzling cannonball that rested on the pile of rubble. The gentle salty breeze blew most of the smoke out the window. "Not good!" Jack exclaimed as he ducked for cover childishly (as he always does in the movies).

---

"What do you propose we do?" Anna-Marie asked the captain of the Blue Mermaid.

"Aye, girl, we wait." He answered.

"But, Captain Barbossa --!"

"Do as I say, ye hear?" he sputtered. "They may be firing at us, but we won't attack in return. We've got the boy, and that's all we need."

"What do you need him for?" Anna-Marie asked.

"He has something I need." Barbossa sneered. "The map to a sacred treasure."

"Treasure?" Anna-Marie asked.

"Aye, treasure!" Barbossa exclaimed. "Heaps of it! Hordes of it! Piles of it! Chests of it!"

"How do you know that Jack Sparrow has this certain map?" Anna-Marie asked.

Barbossa grinned evilly and unrolled a map. "I found it in his pockets after we removed his clothing." That gold tooth shone in the air, and a certain familiar monkey crawled down his shoulder and chirped curiously at the map, looking up at his master and back down at the ripped map.

---

"Wait!" Clarisse shouted at the captain. "Don't fire! What if we hit Jack!"

"We won't, dear." The captain said, shoving her back. "Bootstrap, attend to her!" He suddenly faced the enemy ship. "I have some business to attend to with this... Blue Mermaid."

"Aye!" Will said, gently grabbing Clarisse by the wrist and escorting her out of the captain's way.

"No!" Clarisse kicked and screamed. "No!"

"Please, m'lady." Will said. "You're making my job rather difficult."

"Good!" Clarisse shouted. "If it weren't for the captain's orders, I would attack you!"

"Ew…" Will thought out loud to the pictures that came to mind out of that.

"And I swear if you call me love again!" Clarisse shouted, elbowing Will, trying to break free from his grasp. "I'll --"

"Let's not, love." He said; just to see Clarisse's reaction.

She shrieked in anger, and kicked him there… he fell to the floor and she walked herself to the cabin, although not to wait like the captain suggested, to aim the cannons at the sails, avoiding hitting Jack at all costs. "This one's for kidnapping my son!" she shouted, and there was an enormous explosion as a huge cannonball actually hit ten people and knocked them clean off the ship. She muttered to herself the triumph of instant victory.

---

"We're out of cannon, captain!"

Captain Barbossa looked to see the perfect cannonballs gone, obviously they used them up. He gave a worried, yet mean look and shouted, "Work to it, ye useless dogs!" he walked rapidly across the deck. "Stuff the cannons with anything we can afford to waste!"

"Of course…" young Anna-Marie said, and looked down at a pile of dirty silverware. "We don't need the dirty, filthy dishes, we need the clean ones!" she dumped a cannon full of silverware and shot it into the air, which caused it to rain silverware on the other ship.

On the other ship, they gathered the burnt, destroyed silverware fired from the enemy ship that was bombarded and terrorized on their own perfect ship, and fired it back at them, and this war went on for hours on end. The silverware became more and more destroyed to ashes, but this war went on nevertheless, and the British army boat didn't dare come near, but they laughed at the fact that the silverware turned from silver to brown to black to light gray ashes.

Jack was pinned to the wall by silverware. His only good arm was completely pinned by forks and knives, and so was his upper clothing. "This is impossible to get out of…" he muttered. "Wait. Nothing's impossible!" he gave an enthusiastic grin. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Maybe I'll have my first adventure ever!" He clenched his fist on his right hand, and with a loud groan, he broke his arm free from the silverware. "Alright!" he said, bending over and grabbing silverware. "Payback time."

---

"What's that?" Will asked himself as he looked around, still stunned. He stood up and limped over to the starboard, and saw furniture being shot over to the White Seal. "Who would be dumb enough to throw furniture?" he thought, but his eyes widened. "Jack!" he limped over to the captain, shouting, "Captain! Captain! Jack's alive!"

"What?" the captain said, turning around to look at Bootstrap.

"Seriously!" Will shouted. "Remember your first adventure?" the captain nodded in reply. "Well, Jack's repeating it! He's firing furniture!" This made the captain laugh unbelievably loud.

"Oh, is he!" the captain asked in shock, still laughing.

"I swear he's a lot like you." Will grinned.

"Maybe…" the captain smiled.

Clarisse saw the flying furniture and recalled the days when Jack was mad as an adolescent 12-year-old. He often threw chairs at other people and shouted something gibberish at everybody. "Jack!" she shouted in shock, and with that, she flung her cannon around, and fell overboard purposely. "Jack, I'm coming!" she shouted, swimming hopelessly towards the ship that might run her over. "Mommy's coming, Jack!"

---

"Continue fire!" Barbossa shouted.

"But, Captain!" one man shouted.

"Do as I say, ye rascal!" Barbossa shouted.

"We're out of wasted supply!" the man said in return.

Barbossa looked around to see a cleaned ship (except for the exploded silverware marks all over, which was their fault, I swear!). "What do we have left?"

"Food and water." The man replied. "We even threw our beds."

"Hmm…" Barbossa said. "WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT!?"

"Load the rotted food!" the sailors concluded.

"But... why are the beds gone?" Barbossa asked.

"ARRRGGGHHH."

"Cap'n." Anna-Marie said. "That was my idea..." Her eyes widened.

"AAARGGGHHH!!" Barbossa leaped into the air, and just about killed her from a heart attack in fright.

"Cap'n." a random sailor said. "That was my idea..."

"AAARRRGG --" Barbossa saw the joke. "Wait, what? AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!"

"What are you 'argh'-ing for?" the random pirate asked.

"My back hurts." Barbossa replied.

"Excuse me?" the man shouted.

"Ye heard me, scoundrel!" Barbossa shouted, chasing the man downstairs to the lower deck where the food was stored. "My back hurts, I'm going to the chiropractic or whatever he's called, and I'm going to die -- OF COURSE MY BACK DOESN'T HURT!!!" He shouted at the confused pirates. "We can afford to lose inedible food!" he then walked upstairs. "This is going to be a messy one, chums!" he shouted, and with a sudden change in attitude, he started laughing so hard that he nearly tipped over the whole ship with his wreckless steering.

(Am I the only one to find that hiliarious? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!)

---

"Did they see me?" Jack wondered, tilting his hips from side-to-side. "What's that?" he pondered, looking closely out the broken window to see something pink far away, and waving its arms around. "It's so familiar…" he said to himself, and took a closer look. "Oh! MOTHER!" he shouted, and jumped out the window.

"Man overboard!" Jack could hear as he swam helplessly, being swept towards her by the waves. "Mother!" he shouted, accidentally taking big gulps of what seemed toxic, sea water that stung his throat and eyes (Note: remember the furniture and silverware incident?). "Mother!" his voice started to become squeaky, and he was pulled under by the wave's pounding forces.

"Jack!" Clarisse shouted, with her dress floating everywhere, making it impossible for her to do anything but being swept away from Jack, while Jack was coming to her. "Jack!" she, too, got dragged under the water. She could feel sea water being pushed up her nostrils and her mouth opened to scream in pain from the salty sensation, but she gulped down large amounts of sea water, as well in the process.

Jack opened his eyes under the water, and found that it excruciatingly burned. He could see Clarisse's limp body sinking. He did not want that precious body to hit the bottom of the ocean and decay. He swam as fast as he could to her, and defied the waves and gravities. He suddenly could feel something slimy rub against him, and he saw sharks everywhere, circling around Clarisse, thinking that a seal had died or was dying. Jack embraced Clarisse and closed his eyes, hoping for the best, and what happened was that an orca swam over them, which frightened off the sharks. The orca took its attention toward the two limp bodies, and poked them. Jack looked at the orca in horror, and hugged unconscious Clarisse even harder, and he could feel that his breath had run out. The orca gently pushed them to the surface.

Jack gasped in air, but couldn't stay surfaced very long, and found one solution: to take off the weight. So he ripped off the dress from Clarisse's hips to the floor. He then was able to surface by himself. The orca unexpectedly circled around Jack and Clarisse, and it had a locket around its dorsal fin, and it patiently waited for Jack to take it. Jack took it, and it looked like it was made of gold rather than his biological mother's silver locket. "Where did you get that?" Jack asked the orca, looking down at the locket, and opening it to find that it was his father's locket. His eyes widened.

"Jack?" Clarisse softly moaned.

"Mother!" Jack exclaimed looking down at her, and looked back up... and where was the orca? Was there even one? No.

Jack hugged Clarisse and couldn't stop crying, and Clarisse hugged in return, and even she broke down into tears. "Clarisse!" Bootstrap Bill was at the edge of the White Seal's dock. "You okay?"

"Better than ever." Clarisse replied, wiping a few tears away. "I've got Jack with me. That's all that matters."

"Look out!" Jack exclaimed; dragging Clarisse under, fifty feet, and they looked up to see that the Blue Mermaid would've run over them, if they hadn't gotten out of the way. The White Seal and the Blue Mermaid were firing continuously at each other with rotten food. Jack and Clarisse resurfaced a little further out.

"Jack!" Clarisse exclaimed. "Your arm!"

"I'm fine, Mother!" Jack said. "Let's try to get back onto the ship!"

They both knew it was hopeless, and they shouted, but they were swept away by the ocean current, and Jack wasn't sure if Clarisse would survive.

"Just hang on, mom!" He said. "Hang on!"

---

It was a long, horrifying night. The full moon was out still, and the clouds were black. The angry gray waters wanted Jack Sparrow and Clarisse Lotissa dead. They pounded as roughly as they could on them, hoping they'd tire out sooner or later. They were choking the water, and screaming out in pain simultaneously. "Mother!" Jack would scream, "Jack!" Clarisse would scream in return, and when the called each other's names, it was because that meant they had to hug each other tighter in order to stay together... even if they didn't make it alive.

It must've been deep into the night when Clarisse was losing her strength. "Jack!" she shouted, and her hands nearly letting go of his. The icy cold waters should've paralyzed them easily while it was daylight, but it didn't. "Mother!" She heard him shout in return. "Jack..." She said. "I'm not going to be able to survive this. You will! You're Captain Jack Sparrow! Please... Let go of my hand, and find a warm place for yourself."

"No!" Jack shook his head. "I won't let you die!"

She neither confirmed or denied that she would. "If we are ever to see each other again... I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me... But I'll find you one day..." Tears filled her eyes, "Even if it's in death, we'll find each other again, right?"

"Right!" Jack shouted, nodding his head rapidly, tears streaming down his face. "I promise to find you!! Even if we're alive... and even if we're dead. I will come to you! I'll know where you are!"

"I know you will!" Clarisse said over the thundering waves. "Because I'll know where you are, too!"

They let go.

---

A/N: SUSPENSE!! Sorry that it's so sad right now... I'm like really good at writing sad stories, and to me, this is the saddest chapter YET. Just wait until things get better, and when I review the actual movie, then you'll see how many links Jack has to people. He secretly knows each one of them from his adventrous past.

Jack: Yo!!

Me: O.o So you really can appear in people's fanfics... I always thought they were goofing off.

Jack: No, I'm real.

Me: Sweet...

Jack: ...

Me: Now what?

Jack: We dance?

Me: o.O

Jack: O.o

Me: o.o...

Jack: o.o...

Me: OKAY!!

Jack: O.O

Me: (dancing around because I'm bored)

Jack: o.o you dance funny.

Me: I don't care. (evil laughter)

Jack: o.o... Review my story!!!

Me: Heyyy, it's my story.

Jack: Mine! MINE!! MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!!!!

Me: O.o MIIINNEEE!!

Jack: MMIIIIINNNNEEEE!!

Me: x.x Review please.

Jack: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

(That's ok, Jack, we still love you, ha, ha...) 


	5. I've Found You, Father

When Jack awoke, Clarisse was nowhere in sight. He was calling her name over the ocean, over the horizons, practically. He was desperate to find his beloved mother, but had no hope. They were best friends… she did nothing wrong. All she wanted was to have Jack with her… always. She was only twenty-eight years old… and Jack was only thirteen. Jack sat alone on the sand, crossing his legs, and staring at the sea as if he had learned a lesson. He sighed, plucked a black hair off of his head, and put it to the ocean, and said, "Good-bye…" 

He remembered the night when he was five years old, and Clarisse and him were having a conversation about pirates. His eyes brightened a little bit, but still were sad, and he whispered, "Never be afraid, and save yourself… Since I am… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." There was silence and all he heard were seagulls cawing as they usually did before a hurricane. His eyes widened, "Oh no…"

Without even thinking, Jack took off running, picking up speed as he went into the ocean, and by the time he was in hip-depth water, the hurricane had already formed right over the White Seal and Blue Mermaid which were about to be marooned. Maybe while he and Clarisse were separated, she made it back to one of the ships. He could hope, couldn't he? He had to make sure all odds were even! He screamed out in horror, swimming toward the ships, when suddenly he thought, _'I'm going to die if I get any closer…'_

He retracted, and retreated to the island, hoping he'd find Clarisse's semi-conscious, limp body floating in the ocean, or at least know if she died rather than hope and pray that she was alive. There was no hope, now even his life was in danger. The evil, crashing waves had full control of Jack, and he was being thrown toward the island, to be struck by the ships also being hurtled in that direction. He couldn't scream for help and he didn't want to. He didn't want to see those two ships, all he wanted was Clarisse. "Oh, please, take pity on me…" he talked to the sky. "PLEASE!" he shouted.

All went black. Jack figured he had died. He thought that his body was struck by a ship, and he was pinned in-between a rock and a ship. He couldn't find out, could he? It was impossible to tell at this rate. Suddenly, his arm stung. He was alive. He wouldn't be able to feel pain if he was dead. But he felt that sting. He could feel himself smile. So he could feel, which meant that he wasn't paralyzed by the crushing of a ship either. He hoped that he was just dreaming. He couldn't tell either. He hoped he would wake up by the echoing of Clarisse's beautiful, mature, calm voice, telling him that everything would be ok. He could hope, and he could dream… but he couldn't tell if he was right.

"You have the locket..."

His eyes shot open, and he couldn't see anything but blank darkness. He was blinded. "Who are you?" He cautiously said, "I can't see..."

"Poor you."

He could feel that he was in dry clothes, and in a dry bed, which had to mean that somebody had done something with his clothes over who knows how long? He moaned in pain, and held out his hand to reach out to get the locket. "Please..." he moaned. "Please... let me have the lockets..." He could hear the rustling of somebody moving around, but he couldn't see their expression. "I want to have my biological parents as close to me as possible... I didn't want them to die."

"They're not all dead."

"..." Jack's eyes began to clear, and he saw a tall man's figure looking down at him. "They're not all dead, my boy..." He felt a hand brushing gently against his face, and he blinked a few times. He was really confused, and didn't understand what that meant. He knew his mother was dead, everybody knew that, and all he had was Clarisse. So who was this man -- Oh. Ohhh... That's when it occurred to him. He was speaking to his biological father. "Do you know who I am?"

"..." Jack produced a smile, and tears ran down his face, "Father..."

"Yes."

"..." Jack closed his eyes, and his right hand covered his eyes as he let out a baby-like bawl. He began crying, and he wouldn't stop, but he was smiling. "I've found you!" he cried. "And I've looked for you!" his voice intensified with the joy of finding his father, but yet the sadness of not meeting him all these years. "I've looked for you everywhere!!" He sobbed louder, but was able to regain maturity, and he wiped his tears away after a long series of sobs and loud cries. "Pl - Please tell me... your name... Father..."

"S --"

Jack's hand touched his, and he was waiting impatiently to receive his father's name.

"Sim --"

"Jack!!"

Everything was interrupted when Clarisse had walked into the room, and she stared in horror at the captain and Jack Sparrow. "Captain, you got him to wake up?"

"Yes."

"... Will didn't let me come here. He was too worried about my health."

Clarisse's health was always perfect and in tip-top shape, even when she drank a little too much alcohol. This must've meant when he couldn't find her, she must've injured herself in the hurricane.

"A -- Are you hurt?" Jack muttered under his breath, but the message got through. His eyes were still shut tight, as he didn't want to damage his eyes to strain them and concentrate on the two blurry figures.

"No..." Clarisse replied, putting one hand to her mouth in shock. "Should I tell him, captain?"

"Not yet." the captain said, and gently smiled. "Come on, boy, you're coming with us."

"What?" Jack stuttered.

"We're going to get you your own room." the captain said.

Jack started getting weird thoughts, thinking that Clarisse was worried about her health, but yet was not wounded... which could only mean that she was either sick or something else. Whose room was he in? He was thinking for a minute that he was in Clarisse's room. He always saw Clarisse as a motherly figure, but maybe Clarisse did something that he wouldn't even know of. You know, the strange, weird thoughts that some teenagers get. He wanted to see Clarisse as a mother, not a companion for love. "Whose room am I in!?" Jack shouted suddenly.

The captain and Clarisse looked at each other for a moment. "You're in my room." the captain said. That was a relief to Jack. He felt the sensation of being lifted by powerful arms, and being carried. He felt like he could picture himself being carried in his biological mother's arms, and remembered that she was only eighteen years old, and his father was nineteen back then. He felt like he was dropped onto a cool bed in a room by the ocean. "You'll be fine here, right?" the captain asked his son.

"Yes..." Jack replied. "May... May I talk to Clarisse, please?"

"Certainly." the captain nodded at Clarisse and she approached Jack.

"Jack?" her clear voice sounded a little faded.

"Yes?" Jack said, opening his eyes to see a blurred face. "Hi, mom."

"Hi." she laughed. "Did you know that now I can obtain the title _'mom'_?"

"..." Jack didn't get what she meant. "Haven't you always been able to obtain the title 'mom'?"

She laughed again, "No, Jack. I'm going to have a baby of my own."

"... WHAT?" Jack sat up. "So I was right!"

Clarisse tilted her head. "You've been asleep for a few months, Jack."

"..." Jack laid back down again. "But why?"

"You were struck by the ship." she replied.

So he WAS struck by the ship. "And I survived?"

"Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" she said, hugging him. Jack noticed that it felt like any other time she hugged him. It didn't feel like she had a large stomach yet.

"... So who's your husband?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm not married..." Clarisse replied, causing Jack to freak out. "YET." she finished off, holding out her hand to proudly behold the engagement ring.

"So tell me what happened while I was... uh, dead." Jack teased.

Clarisse began the story saying that when they were separated that night, the cruel ocean waves had parted them. Clarisse was taken aboard the White Seal, the ship that had been marooned twice on an island, and by mere luck, it was going to be its third time to be marooned on that same island. Clarisse was taken to Will Turner's room, where they talked, and Clarisse had decided that she hated pirates... But Will Turner was a fitting match for her, since they both had alcoholic humor, and they both had loved living in Tortuga. Clarisse agreed to try an excursion of being a pirate stuck in a hurricane. When that happened, Clarisse saw Jack lying against a rock, and the ship had pinned him to the rock, and it should've crushed him to death, but being Jack Sparrow, it crushed him hard enough so he slid under the giant beast-like structure, and he unconsciously lied under the ship with no injuries except his wound had bursted.

Clarisse explained that they found the two lockets that Jack possessed, and the captain saw his portrait on the golden locket. The captain took Jack into his headquarters. Clarisse and Will were dating for two months, and instantly, they ironically fell in love. They got engaged also and found out that Clarisse was going to have a baby, because she was experiencing morning sickness. It had been four months when Jack was asleep, and Clarisse had been pregnant for about three months.

"Ahh..." Jack said, still trying to clear his blurry vision. "So I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"Yeah!" Clarisse excitedly said, "Well, sort of."

"Any names you've chosen yet?" Jack asked.

"Uh-huh!" Clarisse replied, putting one hand to her abdomen area, and the other hand trying to count. "Oh yeah, it was six days ago when Will and I decided to name the child after us. If it's a boy, we're naming him Will Turner, and if it's a girl, we're naming her Clarisse Lotissa."

"That's exciting, mom!" Jack exclaimed.

Jack thought for a bit... all in an instant, he had found out that he was crushed by his father's ship, and he found his biological father, and he discovers that his foster mother is going to have a child... Need I say more? Jack smiled and said, "I suppose I should call you Clarisse now that I've found my father..."

"You can always call me _'Mother'_, Jack." she laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "But... I have a secret."

"What?" she curiously came a little closer to him.

He whispered to her, "Have you ever heard of the map to the sacred treasure?"

"No." she whispered back.

"Have you ever heard of the curse of the Aztec gold, the sacred treasure that Captain Barbossa seeks?"

"No."

"Also... have you heard... of the Flying Dutchman?"

Jack knew a lot, and he was concerned about it. "I'm not sure how I know all this... I just do."

"Oh, Jack." Clarisse said in shock. "Please, tell me what all this means."

"I will." Jack said, trying to organize all of the facts. "My mother was an eighteen-year-old lovesick girl... She knew Barbossa, the Captain of the Blue Mermaid. You saw him, right?"

"Yes." Clarisse nodded.

"Barbossa and her were engaged." Jack said. "It was terrible to find out about me... if you know what I mean."

"I think I do." Clarisse said.

"She ran away to Tortuga, and forgot about everything... even her name." Jack said. "Before she died, she entrusted me to Will... Bootstrap Bill."

"I know." Clarisse said.

"You adopted me." Jack said. "But also, I was given a map... from the sailor, asking if I was Jack Sparrow. Also, he said a few things."

"What does the map do?" Clarisse asked.

"There are several treasures. Several points in which to find them." Jack explained. "The cursed Aztec gold is one -- it is one I am searching for."

"But you're too young, aren't you?" Clarisse asked.

"My father's a captain, right?" Jack said. "I can manage."

"So... besides the curse of the Aztec gold, the sacred treasure that Captain Barbossa seeks... what is the Flying Dutchman?"

"I don't know." Jack said. "I remember sailing on board it, though."

"How could you have ever?" Clarisse asked.

"I don't know." Jack said. "I sailed on it before I was born."

"Hmm?" Clarisse said. "Oh, your mother had sailed on it?"

"No." Jack said. "My father."

Clarisse was confused. "I don't get it."

"There are many things we don't understand, not even I." Jack said. "I am repeating what my senses are telling me."

"I see." Clarisse said.

"I seek the Aztec gold and the Flying Dutchman." Jack said. "I don't know how to get to it though." A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked down at it.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow." Clarisse said. Jack turned around and looked up at her. "Savvy?"


End file.
